The Gifts of the Old Crowd
by Demon Slayer 537
Summary: Harry get a special gift from Ravenclaw and puts it to good use. Time Travel Wandless magic. HH


Author's Note: I wrote this story a long time ago, but decided to place it under a different name, with a different plot.

**The Gifts of the Old Crowd**

**Book One: Magus Training **

**By Demon Slayer 537**

**Chapter One: The Letter from the Past**

_**10:36 PM, Thursday**_

When Harry arrived home after his fourth year from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he didn't know what to expect—and to tell the truth he was only feeling one of two emotions as of late. The first was easy to identify: Guilt. Within him, it seemed to flow like a river. After he first arrived into his room, collapsing on his bed, he had no idea how many days that it had taken for the tears to stop, but they finally did.

After all, it wasn't everyday that you got to see a classmate murdered in front of your eyes, as well as see Voldemort rise again. Needless to say, the nightmares were something that seemed to be a very common occurrence in his nocturnal slumber.

The nightmares were not just about the events that had taken place after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Not that it would have been easy for the Boy-Who-Lived to handle those, mind you. But it was also the other dreams—or nightmares—that had been plaguing him. It was the nightmares that he thought he was over; or so he thought.

It was what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. Moreover, the nightmares kept replaying what would have happened if he had been any slower. It was the nightmares telling him what would have happened if he had not lucked out and had Fawkes—Dumbledore's Phoenix—show up and literally save his and Ginny's arse.

Most of the time, when he woke up with a scream dying on his lips, he tried his absolute best to try to push the horrible thoughts at bay. However, it was becoming more and more difficult each time—especially since he had no friends, or actually, _anyone_ around that would be willing to hear him out and try to give him advise. The Dursleys sure as hell wouldn't be any help. As far as they were concerned, Harry was the lowest scum that walked the earth. They would much rather pamper their _'Dear Dudley'. _

As long as they let him alone, Harry didn't really give a damn.

It took almost nine days for Harry to come out of his stupor. While he was in that state it seemed he only ate mechanically the little food the Dursleys gave him. He tried to tell himself that everything was fine, but that just didn't seem to cut it.

Harry couldn't lie to himself—he was miserable. Moreover, with the return of Voldemort, he knew things would just get worse before they got better. To make matters worse, he was positive with the amount of knowledge and power he had, he wouldn't stand a chance again with his mortal enemy. He could tell himself the truth—it was sheer luck that he was alive after as many life and death experiences he went through.

_Bloody Hell, I wish Hermione was here. She always knows what to say. And if I'm being too much of a prat, she always knows just how to put me in my place, _Harry thought with a slight smile as he was lying on his small bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Contrary to what most people thought, it was not the truth that he was oblivious as a rock. In fact, he actually started to realize that he was starting to think of Hermione in a completely new light—a light that shown more than friendship.

He had no doubt in his mind that she was his best friend. He used to think that of Ron, but Ron showed what kind of friend he could be last year, when he completely accused him of being a liar about the putting his name in the Goblet of Fire. Even though Harry forgave him, there were still lingering doubts.

And who was that completely believed him?

Hermione. Always Hermione.

The truth was, the reason that he acted so attracted to Cho Chang was because he knew that he didn't stand a chance with Hermione. That, and he really didn't want to ruin the perfect friendship they had.

On top of that, there was yet another object in the way of that kind of thinking. Ron. Ron would blow his top if he figured out that his best friend liked the girl that he fancied. Moreover, knowing Ron, that would most certainly end their friendship.

To Harry, Ron might be a git, but he was still a valued friend.

Harry rubbed his face with his hands. _Why the hell is my life so blasted complicated? _Of course no answer came.

As always, Harry's thoughts seemed to jump from one subject to another quickly these days—and the thought that came into his head at that moment was something that felt sort of like being sucker-punched in the gut.

It was a simple and very disturbing thought all rolled into one. He knew for a fact that since he had escape Voldemort, he would take it personally. After all, Harry thought that it would be extremely embarrassing for a Big Bad Dark Lord to let nothing but a kid escape several times. But Harry's main thought was…

Where would that leave his friends? If they stuck by him, they would be in danger. That had to be Harry's worse fear as of yet. To his shame though, he knew in his heart that he could never push them away—that, and they would never allow it.

_If I had one wish, it would be this: I wish I had the skills to protect those that I love and care about, _he thought.

How little did he know how prophetic that wish would become.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

Harry groggily opened his eyes, and the first thing that he noticed was that he had forgotten to take his glasses off. The second thing he noticed was the tapping at the window. Oh, God, how he _hated _waking up early in the morning—and he could tell by the dawn light that it was pretty damn early. He was temped to go back to sleep.

But the tapping continued.

Finally, grumbling a bit along the way, Harry made his way to the window. What he saw surprised him greatly. It was not an Owl, but a genuine Hawk. Harry quickly opened the window and it swooped around once, before landing gracefully on his shoulder.

Harry stroked the beautiful hawk for a few moments to show his appreciation and then pointed the bird to Hedwig's cage to have a snack and a drink, after he retrieved his letter, which he did immediately. Harry was relieved that Hedwig didn't put up to much of a fuss.

_Now what the hell could this be?_

The crest on it immediately reminded him of the Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts. This of course sent his curiosity to an even higher place. All he could wonder was what he had to do with Ravenclaw.

_I guess there is only one way to find out, _he thought with amusement as he quickly opened the envelope. What he found was a very old looking piece of parchment that was still in fairly good shape. The odd thing was that he felt completely calm and relaxed when touched it—not that he noticed.

Once he started reading, he could hardly believe what it said. It started:

_To Harry Potter,_

_I know this is going to be quite a shock, but it is true, I am Rowena Ravenclaw. You might be wondering why you are able to be reading this, instead of the language from my time. The truth is that it is an ancient spell that is quite easy to perform. However, I think that we should get on to business that is more important. _

_In case you are wondering why I know whom you are, even though I probably died centuries ago… Well, the truth of the matter is that I am a true Seer. In fact, I can and will say that I could See a _long way _into the future. That is where you come in, my dear Harry._

_You are one of the Four Heirs that I have Chosen. However, **you** will be the most powerful. Why you? Because from what I have seen in the future you will definitely need the perks of being my strongest Heir._

_If I know teenagers, you are a little overwhelmed. Let me see if I can help. I will first give you the upsides of accepting being my Heir. _

_Your ability of Powerful Wandless Magic will be released._

_You will have a perfect memory, not to mention that you will read a little bit faster than normal. This will make learning seem very easy to you. _

_All the impurities will vanish from your body, making you a little stronger—but not overly so._

_You will also be able to use Telepathy and Telekinesis. (This comes with being able to use _all _your brain instead of just some of it.)_

_You will have the ability of Time Travel._

_You might have a few other abilities since you are also the Heir of Godric, but no one knows what they will be, for they will be natural. Moreover, please believe me when I say that he was most certainly powerful. After all, he was the son of Merlin. I bet THAT shocked you. Why don't you put two and two together and figure out what this whole _Heir _thing is about?_

_All right, joke times over._

_Even though—if you accept, that is—that I am about to make you powerful, the Dark Lord of your time will continue to grow more powerful than you can imagine, while you are training. This is why I decided on three more Heirs besides you—you will need help._

_This is the downside. You must make a decision._

_However, none of them will be _quite _as strong as you are. I am only allowed to give one of them three of the abilities that I gave you. The rest only get one—Regular Ability Wandless Magic… **not **Powerful Wandless Magic. You are aloud to pick one person to receive a match of three of your abilities. Do not worry, they will not be taken away from you._

_I suppose you want to know who my other three Heirs are, hmm. Well, here they are. I know that you will be shocked by one of them. However, trust when I say there is much more to her than the front she puts on. _

_Their names are:_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**Ginny Weasley**_

_**Blaise Zabini **_

_I was right wasn't I? You were shocked. However, please trust a Seer. There is more to that girl than meets the eye, even if she is a Slytherin. You need to put house rivalries behind you, pure and simple. To be frank, it is quite childish. Not all Slytherins are evil. After all, "Together we stand, divided we fall."_

_As I am closing this enchanted letter, I wish to give some advice. In fact, it is very simple advice. "Magic is Magic, whether it is to be "Dark" or "Light". I know it's a very sad thought, but sometimes you have no other choice than to use what works—whether it be "Light" or "Dark". It is the intent that counts the most—that and not going evil. _

_I know your headmaster will disapprove. It is up to you to convince him._

_P.S._

_The letters to the others have already been sent. It is of their own freewill that they choose or not—But I m certain Hermione will. Albus will know for sure who chose by morning._

_To choose the person you wish to have three of your exact abilities—that is if you accept—just say, "I accept and wish name here to have Abilities Here."_

_I would have written more, but I have also written your Headmaster. I suspect he will be by at eleven tomorrow morning to let you know a lot more answers to your questions. Remember, Albus is a _very _wise wizard and you should listen to him. He has already agreed to tell the whole truth to you._

_He is also the only wizard that has mastered Wandless Magic in centuries—and if I am not mistaken, he has a few presents for you. Isn't being a Seer Great! Just take my advice and listen to him carefully_

_Also, another word of advice: Ask him directly what a Mage is._

_You can show him my letter if you want. I trust him._

_I really hope you accept._

_Regards,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw****_

Harry stared at the parchment in shock. It was in this shock that he opened his mouth and spoke, not really thinking clearly. In other words, his brain could not stop his mouth. "I accept and wish Hermione Granger to receive Powerful Wandless Magic, A Perfect Memory and Time Travel."

At that exact moment, the enchanted parchment seemed to glow an eerie white. It didn't scare Harry too bad, but he had thought for sure that something much worse was going to happen. _Huh. Maybe I got lucky._

In the next moment, his worse fear came true. A blinding flash of light that was so bright, it actually hurled him backwards, so that he landed on his bed, almost blind, since he didn't close his eyes in time.

However, that was the least of his problems. At the moment his mind was screaming that this was a trick by Tom Riddle, because the pain that was shooting through his body—from the top of his head, to the tips of his toes—reminded the teenager greatly of the Cruciatus Curse that was performed on him once before.

He didn't know it, but it lasted six minutes and thirty-three seconds.

Common knowledge would say that this would drive most people catatonic or insane. The thing that he didn't know was that the Crucio spell would no longer effect him, if used against him—hell, that and now Light Level magic wouldn't have any effect at all. Of course, there were a wide verity of spells that were _Dark_ that would do him harm like normal. This was certainly an edge.

Of course, Harry didn't know this yet.

He also didn't know that Ravenclaw had a wicked since of humor, as she might have let a few harmless side effects slip her mind. But she was pretty sure he would like them when he awoke. Oh well, he'd thank her later.

Although, she admitted, he might be a bit ticked at the bonding to Hermione. It was a soul and Magic bond. Though, it would be explained to Hermione before she accepted. Judging by the way Harry seemed to feel about her when she mentally scanned him; she hoped like hell that she would accept. After all, Rowena truly liked Harry.

Dumbledore would explain to Harry what she done in the morning.

With that, the enchanted Parchment that held the spirit of Ravenclaw burst into flame and ash—on her way to give a new Parchment and opportunity to Hermione Granger, which she heard should have been in Ravenclaw House anyway.

If Harry wasn't unconscious from pain, he might have felt happy. As it was, he was in a deep sleep. Mainly so that his body could adapt to the awesome amount of power that was now coursing threw his veins—the power that would shape its master into what it thinks is perfect condition. It would take about ten hours.

As the sunlight filtered through the room's window, Harry rubbed his eyes. _Well, at least I didn't fall asleep with the damn things on again. _

That's the first thing that he noticed—he could see perfectly clearly, without glasses. The seconded thing that he noticed was that he crawled out of bed with much more ease and grace than he had ever before. He felt _much _lighter.

Ok, this was freaking him out a bit. However, he didn't have the luxury of thinking about it to much, because he really needed to take a leak. He made his way to the bathroom in record time and relieved himself. Again, not paying attention to his body.

That all changed though as he went to the sink with the mirror in front of him. The first thing he did was turn around, just to make sure that it was really him standing in front of the mirror. _This can't be happening. It's only been one damn night!_

However, he wasn't panicking yet—just in shock.

This was he, but it wasn't. He had the same messy black, untamed hair, the same lightning bolt scar, the same green eyes-- and that was where similarities stopped. His body… Well it wasn't the one he went to sleep with.

The body he was looking at looked as if he had been working out since he was ten on **_very_** heavy weights. Oh, he didn't look like Mr. Universe or anything like that, but he knew for a positive fact that he had a better body than anyone in school—and that thought was pretty awesome for an almost fifteen year old. Harry looked stronger than he had in his life. He also knew that he was fairly close to six feet tall—not to mention what he saw when he thought back to when he took a leak!

He could hardly wait to see the look on Ron's face. But then he frowned. He was almost sure what Ron's reaction would be. Unbound Jealousy. He really wished Ron would quit being a prat. He couldn't help that things just happened to him without him even trying. He really hoped Ron would be different this year.

_Ron just had to get over it, _Harry thought grimly.

After Harry had gotten dressed, in Dudley's hand-downs, he slipped on his watch (which was Dudley's. He thought it was broke. Harry on the other hand, just replaced the battery and it worked as good as new) and checked the time.

_11:05. Oh shit, I'm late. Hope he waited, _Harry thought worriedly as he dashed out of the room.

After Harry quietly made it out of the bathroom, he slowly made his way to the bedroom. He really didn't want to disappoint his mentor—and that was exactly what Harry thought of the older man: A mentor. Even if he hadn't taught him any practical magic, his advice was worth just as much.

The first thing that Harry noticed about Albus Dumbledore was that he was sitting on his bed with a very weary look. It seemed like the twinkle seemed to have diminished to such a degree that it worried the teenager. It was as if Dumbledore looked older than the last time that he had seen him.

The second thing that Harry noticed was that there was a very large book on the man's lap. It had to be thousands of pages long. As worn as it was, it seemed like it must have been ancient.

The third thing he noticed was that there was a Sorcerer's Trunk on the floor in front of him. It looked a lot like the one Mad-Eye Moody was trapped in… However, he could not figure out why the Headmaster would bring him one.

Finally, Dumbledore seemed to come out of whatever funk he was in and looked at Harry, eyes widening at the drastic change to the boy. "I take that you have received your enchanted invitation and that you have accepted. Not that I ever had a doubt that you would."

"Yes, Sir."

The old man sighed and gave Harry a very direct look. "The Founder of Ravenclaw sent me a letter as well. Well, it was the second letter, actually. The first letter came in the early January of 1945. She thought it was imperative that I learn to cast spells without a wand. Although, she didn't give me as strong of a gift in that area as she did you."

Harry had a perplexed and confused look on his face.

"You are wandering why that was the only gift she gave me, when she is loading you down with so many others?" He guessed correctly.

Harry nodded.

"The simple fact is that not everyone can handle as many gifts as she bestowed on you. The fact is that it would simply burn them out. It's your inner power that allows you to handle them. Never forget, Harry, you are a very strong wizard in your own right." He said this with a chuckle. "That, and it is a proven fact that those from a long line of powerful families can handle more."

"P-P-Powerful family?" he stuttered out, a bit flummoxed.

It was with a 100 years of will power that Albus held back a smirk. "My dear boy, didn't Ravenclaw hint that you were the descendent to Merlin himself. Although, that I usually kept a secret, for your own safety as well as your friends. My young friend, if I had to guess, you could possibly surpass Merlin and Godric himself."

All Harry could do was look at Dumbledore in ill hidden shock and awe.

"Of course, that will only happen after Gryffindor and Merlin send their enchanted Parchments. Merlin will send his second. This will only happen when they feel you've mastered the gifts that Ravenclaw has given you.

"I can see already that the one about getting all the impurities out of your body has already taken place. Also, I would bet that the mental capabilities have also arrived. You will need to try to study to find out."

For some reason Harry got the feeling Dumbledore was avoiding a subject that he really, really wanted to know. "Headmaster, what of the other Heirs? And did you say that _Merlin _would send me an enchanted letter, too!" he thought incredulously.

Dumbledore's eyes were back to twinkling madly when he spoke. "His will be next, my child. I will get into that in a moment, dear child. For now, your questions about the Heirs. Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley didn feel a bit of change when their abilities came to them, rest assured."

"However, Hermione was a complexly different story. First of all, let me tell you that when she found out that you trusted her enough with so much power—she was ecstatic. And that was even after I told her of the pain that she would have to go through to get it. I believe her exact words, which even held a curse word, mind you, was: "I would follow him into the Gates of Hell if need be." Although, if that happened, I dare say she would give you an ear full of what a stupid idea it was to go to the gates of hell." He ended with a silent chuckle under his breath.

"I would say that you have a friend of life in her, Harry. Take an Old Man's advice and don't lose it," he added to Harry in a somber voice.

"Sir, out of curiosity, what his that huge tome that you are carrying?"

"Ah, this old thing? I had almost forgotten that I was holding it," he replied in a very innocent voice that reminded him of Fred and George. Harry, however, knew that it was a complete act and almost rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore gave a small smile before he started to explain. "In this tome, it shows almost every Combat Charms, Hexes, Magical Shields and Transfiguration—and they all have to do with combat—not to mention that it was written by some of the Founders.

"I know that some of the Founders wish you to learn the Darks Arts as well, but I refuse to help you in this until you master Light Magic. Fair enough?" In truth, Albus would have rather done anything than teach the boy the Dark Arts side of Cursing and Hexing.

"I'll do my best, Headmaster."

"I suppose you are wondering what is in the trunk? Well I will put your mind at ease. The trunk is a magical one as you have guessed, and there is a ladder that leads down in it, that leads to thousands of books—among other things. However, these are not for today. In three days time, you should pack up all your belongings, and we leave this residence—and yes, you will never be coming back—and your fellow Heirs are coming with you… Along with six student that show great potential. You may not trust some of them, but they have very much potential. They are from each of the House's, four in all. I would like you to leave rivalries behind if you could. I want you to know that they each took truth serum to prove their loyalties. Please remember that."

Dumbledore's twinkling had reached an all time high.

Even though weary of what Dumbledore said, Harry broke into a smile that was so large that he was afraid that it was going to break his face. His dream was coming true. He would be trained to be the best. "Where will we be going?"

"You and Hermione will be going to a different Time to train. The dimension you will be going to will be one where the Hogwarts founders are. While you are there, you will not age. I will give you a letter for Godric Gryffindor in that dimension so he will know that you are telling the truth. You will spend one year there and then you will return to this exact moment."

With that, Albus gave him a letter and told him to keep hold on the truck.

"Are you ready, child?

Harry gave a nod.

"Now just think very hard of you're the Founders and Hermione."

Moreover, with that, Harry Potter Disappeared.


End file.
